Power Outage  A Barly One Shot
by rachim4
Summary: Brad goes over to Carly's house to fix something for iCarly. What happens when the power goes out and they are alone. Rated K cause it's SO FLUFFY.


**Sorry I haven't updated with work and junk and college I can't. This is just a drabble one shot might turn into multiple chapter. Disclaimer I don't own iCarly.**

Carly POV:

It was a lonely day in the apartment. Spencer was at a sleepover book club meeting and he left me alone... I was watching girly cow when a familiar blond stormed over to my fridge and said "YO CARLS." She was all dressed up in jeans and a white graffic BTR t-shirt with a black jacket. I then remember she had a date with her new boyfriend Freddie. I then say "Don't you have a big date planned with Freddie?" She then looks at me and says "Yeah. BUT HE'S NOT TELLING ME WHERE WE ARE GOING SO IM BRINGING MY OWN FOOD JUST INCASE!" I then laugh and say "C'mon freddie's not like that. He would probably take you to some restaurant with meat." Sam then comes out of the fridge with a rib in her mouth and says "So... Look I got to go C'Ya Carls!" Freddie knocks on the door and says "SAM C'MON WERE SGOING TO BE LATE!" I then give her a hug goodbye and say "You kids have fun!" Freddie then yells before the door shuts "Carly, By the way Brad is coming over soon to update some stuff for iCarly okay." I then yelled "OKAY!" as he shut the door.

Well it might be awhile till he comes time to finish Girly Cow! I sit down back on the couch. Right as I sat down I heard a knocking and a familiar "hello." I opened the door to see a familiar face Brad.

**Brad POV:**

I knew I was early but I had to get here before the storm. My parent's say there might be a huge thunderstorm. I heard the door open and I see Carly smiling. She then said "Hey! You're early. Sam and Freddie just left for their date." I then say "I just saw them. My parent's say their might be a huge storm so I came early. I also brought some fudge for Spencer and Sam." I hold up the box of fudge and Carly laughs. She then says "Bad idea... Sam's just gonna keep all of it for herself." I then laugh and walk in and place the fudge on the counter. I say "i'm going to go work on the iCarly stuff. Carly you wanna help?" She then hesitates and says "Okay sure!"

We take the stairs to the studio and I go over to the computer and start pressing a few things. I then say "Okay Carly can you see anything on the TV?" She then says "Uh... No. Is there supposed to be." I then say while pressing a few more buttons "I am trying to update the web chat so it's less laggy when we do them on iCarly." She then says "Oh kay." I then suddendly press more buttons and I hear rain. Carly then says "Is it supposed to sound like rain?" I then look at her confusingly and say "No... that's not me." Soon we hear the loudest thunder strike and the power goes out. Carly jumps up and runs over to me. I then say "Told you so." Carly then grabs a flashlight and turns it on "Okay that was scary." I then say "Hey doesn't Spencer have the power generator we can use?" Carly then says "Well... He set it on fire..." I then laugh and say "figures."

**Carly POV:**

I then laugh and walk him downstairs as he says "Well I'm going to go home now since I can't do anything with the power out." I couldn't let him leave in this storm so I said "Why don't you stay for a bit. I don't think your mom would like it if you drove in the rain." He then turned around and said "Yeah probably not. I'll call her and tell her I will be here till the storm stops." I then walk over to the kitchen as he told his mom he would be coming home when the storm ends and Carly says it's okay to stay.

I fill up a glass of lemonade as he hangs up and he says "She say's it's okay." I then ask "Wan't some Lemonade?" He then walks over and smiles while saying "Sure I love juice made with lemons and sugar." I laughed and blushed when he said that... WAIT why did I blush... probably just nothing. I fill up a glass with ice and lemonade and hand it to him. He takes it and I let go fast. I then say "Why don't I try some of you're fudge?" I open the tin as he says sacastically "It's poisonious. It will make you die. It's the worst fudge ever." I then laugh and take a bite of a peice end up swallowing it whole. I then say sarcastically back "You were right. This is toally horrible. I feel like I'm going to be sick." He then grabs a peice and says "Here then. Let's kill you." He feeds me a peice and I laugh choking it up a bit then swallowing it. He laughs and says "Feeling like you might die yet?" I laugh and say "Nah... I'm not ready to die yet." He smiles and then takes a sip of the lemonade.

**Brad POV:**

This was getting boring... The power was going out and I was running out of bad corny jokes I found on tumblr. Carly then says "So... What now?" I then think.. what do girls like to do with guys alone. I remember there was a power outage at my old school and everyone made a circle and played truth or dare. I then say "Well at my old school. When there was a power outage we played truth or dare." She then smiles brightly and says okay as head over to the floor. We sit across from each other and I can see her blush a bit. She was cute when she blushed... Wait was I actually thinking she's cute... Well a girl like that would never like me.

She then says "Okay you start." breaking the tension. I then say "Truth or Dare." She responds with "Truth." I then had to think of a question. I had one. I asked "Do you like anyone?" Crap why did I say that... It was like the normal question to ask so... Carly responded with "Nope..." I could see her sigh and frown... She then says "Truth or Dare" to me and I quickly respond "Truth." She then says "Since you asked me if I liked anyone I will ask the same. Do you like anyone." I laughed and paused. I don't like anyone... I mean I wish I liked someone... No one likes me... I mean Carly seems nice and sweet and cute... Okay get that out of your head. I then say "Nope..." frowning so she could see. I then say "Truth or dare?" She then says "Hmmm Dare." I then think of what I could make her do. I couldn't make her do anything dirty thats just wrong. I then remember there being a pie in the fridge that Sam hadn't gotten to yet. I say "Take the pie from the fridge and smash your face in it." She then laughs and says "Fine..." We both walk over to the fridge as she grabs the pie out . She then says "Okay I'm going to smash my face with it." I couldn't resist I push the pie up with my hand making it smash on her face. She then says while lauhging "HEY! I WASN'T READY!" She then wipes some it on my face as I laugh to. She blushes bright red just as I notice and I smile... She was really cute... even with Pie all over her face." I take a hand towel and gently whipe the pie cream off her face as she blushes more.

**Carly POV:**

I can't believe I'm blushing... I mean.. He's soo nice. And when he whipes the cream off my face its soo cute... Plus he's cute... I wonder how he kisses. Wait what am I thinking? DO I like Brad?.. Well one way to find out. As we sit back across from each other I then say "Truth or Dare." I'm hoping he picks dare because I have a surprise for him. He then says "Dare" smirking ready for the challenge. I then say "kiss me." I know... I know. EVERYONE asks that. But I really wanna know what it feels like. He then says "Okay" and starts to lean in as I start to lean in. As his lips forcefully press against me I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. Wow he's a better kisser then I thought. We break off after 11 secs and I blush like crazy. The kiss was amazing... He then looks at me with those eyes and I look down and say "Well... that was.." Brad then says "Let's do something else!" I then say back "yeah..!" Still in shock from the kiss. I had to admit to myself... I liked Brad.

I then sat back on the couch as Brad fiddled with his fingers as the thunder roared louder. He got up and said "what now?' I looked at him and said "I don't know." I honestly don't know. When ever this happened Sam and I would go to the cafeteria. I would be look out as Sam stole some snacks. Brad pulled out his pear pad but it died so he put it back. It was so silent the thunder seemed louder and scarier. Brad then took out a flashlight and a pack of cards. He then said "wanna play go fish?" I then said "Okay.." It was better then not doing anything at all. He took out a small microphone stand from Spencer's room and placed the flashligh in it so we could see our cards. I had a 5,5, ace, king, 10, 6, and a 4. I could see Brad smirk through the light and I blushed. Dang it... I BLUSHED. I can't help it... HE'S SO cute... He then smiled and said "Got any 2's?" I then said "No. Go fish." He picked up a card. I then said "Got any 5's?" He then frowned and passed over a card. I then smiled and said "Thank youu...!" I then said "Got any 4's?" He then said "Nope go fish." I then picked up a card it was a 5. I placed down the pile and smiled. He then said "Got any 6's" I wanted to have some fun so I said "No go fish." He then got up and grabbed Spencer's hand fishing pole and said "Okay cya later." I then laughed and said "Come on." He then turned back and grabbed a card "let's see if you have a 6 in there." He picked up the 6 and said "AHAH! I knew it!" The card slipped from the hand and landed on the floor. I dropped my cards and went over to grab it when I felt a hand ontop of me. I looked up to see Brad and his deep blue eyes... His eyes were soo mesmarising.

**Brad POV:**

Oh no... I grabbed her hand... I should have saw her... Maybe I should pull away now. I pull my hand away as she gets the card and puts it in the pile. I need to break some of this really awkward tension... I then say "Why don't we play Would You Rather?" She then says "I love this game!" as we sit on the couch. I then say "Would you rather jump off a very tall clift and live to tell the tale or jump off a building and get famous from it." She then say's "Hmm... I would jump off a clift because I could of died from jumping off the building. You didn't say what happened to me when I jumped off." Wow..! I then say "Touche" She then says "Would you rather get the flu for a week or get stomach poisoning for the week because you ate T-Bo's bad pickles?" I then laugh and think... Hmm... Well I rather get the flu than be poisoned so... I then say "The flu becuase I don't think T-Bo washed his hands before handing me the pickle. She laughs and says "So true!" and blushes... Oh god she's blushing again... quick say something dude... I then say "Would you rather... eat nothing but cheese for 1 day or eat nothing but pie for 1 week?" She then says imediately "CHEESE! I tried the pie thing once... We were looking for the perfect coconut pie recipe since Galini's daughter couldn't find the pie recipe. We made and tasted over 100 pies..." I then say "Whose Galini?" and her mouth drops... I honestly don't know who he is.

Carly then says "He owns Galini's Pie Shop home of the best COCONUT CREAM PIE!" "I don't like Coconut though." I said as her mouth dropped lower. She then said "Well we can make you." and I laughed. She then asks "Would you rather be a Prince Eric or Harry Potter?" OH god thats a hard choice... I said "Prince Eric because he gets all the ladies. Beside's Nobody can take Daniel's place. He's the best fuckin Harry Potter!" Carly laughed and said "Of course!" I then asked "Would you rather kiss a fish or kiss a frog?" She looked up for a bit and said "Probably a frog. Cause then it could turn into a Prince maybe." I then say "Maybe I could be your prince. After all I am Prince Eric!" I stand up with my arms on my hips as she blushes and says "I might like that." I sat down as she said "I wouldn't mind kissing the prince either."

**Carly POV:**

I can't believe I said that... I mean I want to kiss him. I WANT TO KISS HIm but.. its.. complicated because... ya know.. Were just friends thats all... Even though he's cute, smart, funny, and I like him alot. He then says breaking my train of thought "Let's find out." He starts to lean in as I lean in. OMG Were going to kiss... I mean I want this but... were only friends... As soon as our lips were about to touch thunder roared and I jumped up putting my arms around him. Even though I have been through many storms... Thunder still scared me... Brad pulled me tight and said "I've seen plany of storms my day too... but this is the worst. Moving from place to place i've seen it all." I then look at him questionably and say "Huh?" He then says "My dad's job required us moving place to place... I've been to a different school every few years..." I then say looking up at him "Where did you live?" He replyed by saying "Born in New Jersey then when I was five my dad was forced to move to Florida because of a promotion. I was there till I was 7 then he was demoted to Kansas where we lived till i was 11. After that he got a bigger promotion in Wisconsin and we were there till i was 14. Then he moved to Seattle when I was 15 so he could have a better working enviroment and most of the workers were there. I've seen it all tornado's, hurricanes, snow storms, and heat waves." I then start to tear up "I'm sooo sorry..." He says "don't be... They weren't as bad as the ones now a day. Sometimes my sister flys to Louisiana to help rebuild houses. I went once and it was an amazing experience!" I then blush... COULD THIS GUY GET ANY MORE BETTER! I mean he helps build houses for people who don't have them..

Brad then said "I always hated the thunderstorms though because they were everywhere. My older sister and I would always tell stories to my little sister about it's just Thunder and Lightning arguing." Aww... he's even nice to his little sister... He then continues "Since my mom and dad were always ay work I had to be the responsible one a lot. I would be the baby sitter with my older sister." I then say "Thats soo sweet and kind..." gosh why did he have to be so PERFECT! I then shivered... Why did it have to be so cold in Seattle. Then Brad gets up with a flashflight and goes upstairs. I wonder what he is doing?

**Brad POV:**

I then hear her yell "WHATCHA DOIN UP THERE?" I yell back "You'll see." She was cold so I was being thoughtfull and getting a pink blanket from her room. I took the soft pink fluffy blanket off her bed and carried it downstairs to the couch. She then looked up at the sound of my footsteps. I smiled at her and sat next to her and placed the blanket around her. She blushed the brightest red and said "thanks..." as she pulled it tight to her. She then leaned onto my chest and closed her eyes. She soon fell asleep. She must of been very tired. I pushed her hair behind her head as I could see her breathing softly. I couldn't get up and wake her up that would be mean. She's perfect... Why can't I ask her out then... I mean it's not that hard. Every guy likes her. I don't know if that is a good or bad thing... But she kissed me back? Does that mean she likes me? Did she do that because she didn't want me to feel bad. Why I am thinking all these negative thoughts... Of course she might say yes... and if she says no I would be fine. I mean plenty of girls have said no to me... or stood me up... or did both at once...

I then heard something knocking at the door. I look over to see Sam and Freddie barging in. They then stopped and looked at Carly and me and smiled. Freddie said "So you stayed eh..." winking. I then said "Carly wouldn't allow me to go home in the storm. She insisted I stay till it blew over." Sam then said "Well I'm getting some ham!" as she rushed over to the fridge. I then say "How was your date?" Freddie then said "How was yours?" I then look at him and say nervously "No... No! This is not a date. Would I like it to be one Yes!" Freddie then smiled at me. Oh my god I can't believe I said that. Ugh he's gonna make fun of me for that. Then they both left giggling. I soon then fell asleep myself.

**Carly POV:**

I woke up to see my head on Brad's chest. I then see him rise up and yawn. I blush and move my head off of him and stretch. He then smiles and says "What time is it?" I then look at the fish clock and say "8:30 AM." He then says "We must have slept through the storm." I say"That means you can go home..." frowning because I don't want him to leave without me telling him how i feel. He then looks at me with those eyes and says "Look Carly thanks for having me.. I had a really great time with you. I hope we can do it again." He then kisses my cheek and gets up. He puts his stuff in his bag and starts to leave... I cut him off by saying "Wait...! You forgot something!" He then looks at me between the door and the hallway while saying "what?" I run up to him and stand infront of him and say "This" I put my arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips as my eyes close. Brads eyes close too hs he kisses back on me and pulls my waist in. We then break apart and smile. He looks at me with those eyes and says "Definately going to remember that." I laugh and say "So you wanna come back later and work on that iCarly thing?" He then kisses me quickly and says "Consider it a date." As he leaves I shut the door and bite my lips. I got a date with BRAD!


End file.
